


Secrets, Lies, and Love

by NoGoodTuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Character Turned Into Vampire, Falling In Love, Forced Cohabitation, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGoodTuna/pseuds/NoGoodTuna
Summary: Practically a shut-in at Kuroo and Kenma's apartment, Tsukishima lives his days regretting his many bad decisions. On one such day, Kenma thrusts an opportunity in his hands that captures his eye. It reawakens memories in him surrounding Hinata that both makes him smile but also makes him feel guilty for running away from the guy that'd promised to never ever make him cry again.Not willing to let him turn it down, Kenma is surprisingly and unusually pushy and forces him to meet with Hinata. There, something begins to stir inside Tsukishima's heart...





	1. It all began with a photo

**Author's Note:**

> Got in the multichp fic TsukiHina mood again with a few other ships. 
> 
> Probably be kind of silly.

Kenma’s fierce cat like eyes focused on the volleyball with an intensity that was unlike any other as he perfectly arched his body towards his teammate, Kuroo. Though it was impossible to see him at such an angle, he knew fully well that his best friend and power hitter extraordinaire was poised and ready to strike the ball with the pinpoint accuracy, incredible fury, and hot-blooded passion that characterized his explosive playing style.

Amid the backdrop of shouting fans who lived just for this moment, rowdy cheering squads that chanted Kuroo’s name as if he were the most preeminent volleyball player, and color commentators that struggled to contain their biased excitement for the power play in the making, the thunderous moment of impact never came as the scene was simply a life-size poster that both highlighted and glamorized that single game-defining moment where hitter and setter were at their best. It was as beautiful as it was cool as they moved in perfect unity to execute the attack of the ages. In the blink of an eye, the ball would move seamlessly from Kenma’s hands to Kuroo’s before touching down on the other side with a volcanic roar.

Long ago, Tsukishima might have felt some sort of thrill or excitement from the posters that decorated his wall as if they were trophies celebrating the tenant’s accomplishments but all it did was make him angry. They were simply frustrating, abhorrent, and appalling reminders of the failures that characterized his life. Had he not been a squatter in the guest room they’d freely provided him since they pulled him out of an alleyway months ago, or was it years, he couldn’t remember, he might have striped the walls bare and tossed them in the trash can where they belonged.

He wasn’t jealous of his friend’s immense success, far from it since he’d personally been one of their biggest supporters, followers, going as far as using his valuable vacation days to travel with them and cheer for them no matter wherever in the country they were. What got under his skin was the message that these god-awful posters romanticized. They were so idealized that it made him sick to his stomach. The _you’re one hit away from victory, just leap, jump, and hit it and it’s yours_ message was so unreasonable and unrealistic that it was hard to take seriously.

The message might have been something he believed in, in fact it was, as he’d devoted so much time and energy into doing his best and leaping, jumping, lunging, even diving to get his _victory_ his entire life. Getting into the college he dreamed of even when he studied his butt off to score well on the entrance exam? He was waitlisted and eventually denied for reasons not understood. Getting the jobs that he wanted even when he performed admirably at each and every one he interned at? He made it to the final rounds of interviews, earning praise and essentially promises that he was at the top of the selection pile but was passed over for reasons they wouldn’t say. Trying to score a promotion that he deserved for all the hours of grueling sweat, blood, and tears, he shed over a job that murdered him each and every single time he went to work? He was relieved of his duties, let go, fired, as the company laid everyone off and replaced them with automatons, robots that worked harder, faster, and more efficiently than people did.

He didn’t understand why his life was speckled with failures. He was hardworking, wasn’t he? He was devoted, wasn’t he? He was smart, wasn’t he? So why couldn’t he seal the deals, nail things he deserved, and-”

_BAP._

A rolled-up newspaper bounced off his head and landed on the bed with a soft thud before it splayed open and showed him its contents. Distracted from his thoughts, he grunted, and nearly sent it back from where it came, but when a classified ad circled in red caught his eye, he pulled the paper closer and scanned it. Two familiar faces from high school, Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou, now the oddball professional volleyball superstar duo, stared back at him.

They looked the same as they always did-Kageyama was sharp and intense with his permanent scowl and keen eyes that were softened by years of forced smiles in promotional photo shoots and countless commercials while Hinata smiled brightly and merrily as if he believed the entire world was his playground, which it was with someone like the Kageyama who took him places he’d never even imagined. While it was always expected that Kageyama would make a name for himself as he was practically destined for greatness after going to that Under18 youth camp his first year in high school, Hinata was always more of a wild card. His short height and weak strength that made him a total pushover among other middle blockers, his optimistic yet easily shaken personality, and even his lack of experience and propensity to making rookie, practically _noobish_ mistakes when he was rattled, was enough to make him a risky bet and questionable investment for any team.

As teammates in the same position, Tsukishima saw how Hinata’s playing style was filled with impressive and stunning moves that left him impressed but also moves that left him face-palming in aggravation. That shaky playing style was enough to make him doubt Hinata’s abilities as he constantly covered for his numerous _goof-ups._

Everything changed, however, when they faced a difficult opponent who showed just how weak and naïve they were. Crushed, defeated, and embarrassed, he and Hinata took the loss to heart and sat silent, distant, and unemotional as their friends and teammates moved on as if nothing was wrong. Only when Hinata leaned on his shoulder, trembled, sniffled, and cried did Tsukishima finally come back to himself. He clenched his fist tightly as he let every feeling he had about the game come pouring out. Frustration, disappointment, and more united them as they realized how much they hated this game and how much they hated losing.

Tsukishima hated it so much that he decided then and there to quit, but when Hinata suddenly palmed his eyes, steadied himself, and gripped his hand with a strength that signified a new resolve, Tsukishima got the goosebumps. He knew without even look at him, that he’d read his thoughts and was bearing all the blame for what occurred. Before he could even tell him otherwise Hinata was already talking.

“I promise Tsukishima, I’ll get _a million billion_ times better than I am today and then we’ll never ever lose! We won’t ever! Just you wait Tsukishima! You will never shed another tear because of me ever again! Never again Tsukishima. So don’t, just don’t do it!” Hinata shouted as he raised their clutched hand to his chest and swore on it as if it were the most important thing to him.

“Fine then shortie, it’s a promise. Get a _million billion_ times better. Do it, do it, so we won’t ever feel this way again, please.” Swayed by his passionate outburst and tears, Tsukishima entrusted everything to him. If there was one person in the world who could do something so outlandish, so crazy, and so impossible it was Hinata.

That same Hinata now stared back at him as he looked just as accomplished as ever. He’d done all that he promised and then some, leaving Tsukishima in the dust. Feeling guilty for not sticking with the sport, but also overjoyed for Hinata’s success, Tsukishima all but handed the newspaper back from where it came. Text highlighted in yellow, however, caught his eye and kept him from passing it off. _Personal handler and managerial services requested, all qualified applicants apply today_ , _XXXX-XXXXX_. He read it once more, unbelievingly, before he stared at his flatmate with suspicion.

He almost thought it was Kuroo who stared at him with curiosity in his eyes as the hoodie was one of Kuroo’s favorites. But the blond hair mixed with black highlights, cat-like eyes that didn’t look all that different from the little black kitten cradled in his arms, and a hoodie that dwarfed him, coming to his knees, told him otherwise.

Kenma spoke softly and warmly as if he were speaking to Tsukishima like he was speaking to the kitten. “Shouyou he-I mean he and Kageyama are finally ready to settle down. They need a little bit of help, so I was thinking that you could help them out.”

“What makes you think I want to do that?” Tsukishima asked as he looked at Hinata’s face. Overcome with guilt he quickly turned and stared out the window. “I can’t do it. I’ll just mess things up.”

Kenma interrupted and smiled. “You’re the only person who understands him, I mean them. This should totally be easy for you.”

 

“Easy? You think it’s easy? You know how Hinata is. You know how Kageyama is. And you especially know how they are together. They’re fiends, demons, spawn of hell, out for blood as they drive everyone up the wall and back! No, just no. I’m not doing this. I’m not Kenma.  Absolutely not.”

 

Kenma chuckled knowingly and disbelievingly. “You were just getting teary eyed over him, what’s with the sudden change?”

 

“It’s complicated.” Tsukishima admitted as he stared at Hinata’s picture out the corner of his eye. “But still I’m not doing it. I’ll take up any job, spreading mulch and manure, cleaning pigsties, even collecting loans, or what have you, just as long as it’s got nothing to do with Hinata.”

 

Kenma rolled his eyes. “I’m sure that’s an exaggeration, a gross exaggeration and misunderstanding. Shouyou is still Shouyou, the one that bounces all over the place, laughs and smiles at everything, and wears his heart on his sleeve. You know he still does that ▲■X□■▲Y▲□■?”  Kenma’s impression was spot-on and sent Tsukishima laughing as he reminisced. It’d been so long since he heard or saw Hinata in person.

 

“I already told him that you were interested in taking them up on that offer and he readily agreed to it, enough so that he wants to see you today, after sunset when their practice ends. I already told him that you’re available. Texting you the directions.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait!” Tsukishima’s smile fell his cell phone vibrated. “I don’t want-”

 

Tsukishima was interrupted as Kuroo ran past Kenma and dove on Tsukishima’s bed. He laughed as he pinned Tsukishima under him.

“Kuroo, you big oaf, get off, get off now.” Tsukishima writhed in agony as he tugged on Kuroo’s unruly dark hair.

“Nah, not until you stop making such a big fuss.”

“I wouldn’t have to make a fuss if your boyfriend hadn’t made plans without my consent.”

“Ohoho?” Kuroo grinned like a Cheshire cat.

“Don’t give me that, wait, don’t tell me you were in on this too, weren’t you?”

“And if I was?”

Tsukishima plucked him in annoyance. “What have I gotten myself into?”

“Trouble, knowing those two.” Kuroo chuckled when Tsukishima sent him a scathing glare. “You need more trouble in your life certainly more than you get from sitting in this room staring at my pretty face all the time.”

“Yeah, uh-huh, like I’d actually spend my valuable time staring at your ugly mug.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“You wound me Tsukki, you really wound me.” Kuroo dramatically feigned a cry as he hugged Tsukishima tightly. He rolled them repeatedly until they tethered precariously on the edge of the bed.

“Let me go before we fall, you know how much I hate pain!” Tsukishima shouted as he remained as still as a statue. “Look, fine, I'll admit that I like looking at it. Just let me go and get off my case about dealing with those hooligans,” he said as Kuroo didn’t budged an inch.

Kenma placed a hand on Tsukishima's shoulder as he stood over them. “We’re not going to say no. This is Kageyama and Shouyou, not some fodder _hooligans and hobgoblins._ ”

Kuroo nodded as he tightened the hug. “Kozu’s right. The only thing they care about are each other, their friends, and volleyball. You're a friend, a really close one, right?”

Unsure where he stood with them, Tsukishima shook his head. “I haven’t-”

“Shouyou asks about you all the time.” Kenma interrupted, answered, and smiled. “He still considers you his best friend even if you haven't spoken to him in years.”

“Yeah, so there's nothing to worry about. It’s time to put what happened in the past behind you, move on, make yourself productive again, and contribute to…society,” Kuroo said smartly.

Tsukishima smirked before he chuckled. “You know, sometimes you actually surprise me and make me think that Kenma, volleyball, and teasing me aren’t the only things that your head is filled with.”

“Don’t let yourself get fooled. He read it in a book,” Kenma spoke in a voice of betrayal.

“Figured,” Tsukishima laughed as Kuroo grumbled and sent them evil eyes.

“Screw you, Kozu.”

“It’s not a bad thing,” Tsukishima said as he greatly enjoyed seeing Kuroo when he was pouty and grumbly.

“Look, I was doing it for you Tsukki. I, we love you man, and just want the best for you, so.” Kuroo scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. “So, we’ve been trying to help you in any way we can, you know, to help get you on your feet again and back out there. Not that we’re rushing you out of here.”

Tsukishima blushed as he looked at the friends that’d carried and still carry him through his midlife crises. A tear came to his eye before he wiped it away and feigned a chuckle and assumed his usual tone. “You love me and want the best for me? What’s this? A new Kuroo who doesn’t want to tease me anymore? I don’t believe it, no matter how believable and sincere you make it seem.”

Kuroo squeezed him hard before letting him go and playing along. He placed a hand on his heart and spoke as if offended. “Tsukki, when am I ever not sincere, I’ve got nary an insincere bone in my ouch ouch ouch!” Kuroo cried as he swatted at a rolled-up newspaper that relentlessly popped him upside the head. “Kozu!”

“You know how I feel about lying,” Pissed like a feral cat, Kenma glared at him frightening him into submission.

\--

“Oi, open up, I’m here like you requested, oi.” Tsukishima spoke monotonously as he knocked on the mahogany door etched with crows and roses. Like the rest of the _Victorian_ house and the estate on which it lay, the doors and windows, columns and awnings, and more, impressed him. He’d never in a million years think that the volleyball idiots he tutored in high school would build a classy house like this. Never.

Though the thought that they suddenly developed an appreciation for the arts since he last saw them at graduation made him nervous as he wondered if they were now strangers, people he didn’t know anymore. Just as he anxiously stepped away from the door and all but left, the door cracked open. He met hair as black as the darkest night, eyes as blue as the depths of the ocean, and a scowl as hard as a judge.

Familiar and nostalgic, he relaxed as memories of the scowling king of the court made him smile. Just as he did back then, he smirked and teased him. “Are we mere peasants still unworthy of being greeted by his highness Kageyama?”

Kageyama’s scowl deepened. “Go away, we’re not _that_ desperate to need help from the likes of you.” Not letting Tsukishima retort, Kageyama slammed the door shut, bolted several deadbolts, and clamped numerous chain locks in rapid succession.

Internally, Tsukishima was glad the situation turned out as well as it did. He’d totally not planned to even take this _housekeeping slash manager_ job in the first place and struggled to think of ways to turn it down without making it seem like he was _crapping_ on the opportunity Kenma made for him, but being sent away, well Kageyama solved that problem for him. With a pep in his step, Tsukishima silently whispered thanks as he walked out the courtyard.

Or so he tried.

“Tsukki! Tsukishima! Kei! Tsukishima Kei!” He didn’t need to turn around to see the short volleyball superstar running at him at lightning speed. Still in the nostalgic mood, he stepped aside just enough for him to run past him and into a tree. Though he hit it hard enough to send resting crows fleeing, unfazed, he flashed the brightest warmest smile at him. That brightness almost seemed more literal than figurative as he could have sworn it looked like his skin sparkled in the final rays of the sunset.

Blinking, he listened to him. “OH EM GEE Tsukki, its been like a million years since we saw you, like before we got picked up for the national team, and played in the Olympics, and everything, its like, wow time really flies and wow Kenma was right, you really are the same as I remember.”

“Same could be said of you,” Tsukishima admitted with a laugh. “I take it the king still doesn’t smile.”

“He does, but it’s like picking teeth. I think it’s because his face got locked up that way since he kept scowling in high school. I always told him this would happen if he kept scowling like that, and look I was right.”

“Oi dumbass, I heard that,” Kageyama said as he emerged, no, practically materialized from the shadow of a tree in the moonlight. Baffled and wondering if his eyes were deceiving him, Tsukishima said the first thing that came to mind. “Since when?”

“Oh that.” Hinata laughed nervously as he elbowed Kageyama. “He always comes out late to pick bananas, you remember, his favorite, grrr.” Kageyama stomped on his foot and smirked as he watched him welp embarrassingly.

“Banana tree, here?” Tsukishima asked hesitantly but dropped the subject as the two looked ready to bicker. Realizing he wanted no part of it, he dropped the subject. “Well it’s rather late, so I should be on my way. Nice catching up with you, hopefully we see each other later rather than sooner.” He covered his mouth and giggled sarcastically as he resumed his walk out of the courtyard.

“Wait!” Hinata shouted as he grabbed his wrist, though released it fearfully when he realized what he’d done. His voice cracked as he frantically twiddled his thumbs. “S-s-s-stay, you need this right? I mean, we got a room for you, can pay you whatever, and uhm you know.” Hinata averted his eyes as he nervously bounced from foot to foot.

“Know what?”

Uncomfortably unsure of what to say, Hinata sighed. “N-n-nothing. Please forget I said anything, but just stay, we could use your help. Right, Kageyama?”

“He’s already leaving, let him go. We can wait for the next person to come.”

“No, we can’t, you and your sourpuss attitude and _urges_ drive every applicant away.”

“My urges? You’re the one acting on yours and trying to get Tsuk-” Mouth muffled by Hinata’s hands, Kageyama glared at his red-faced and flustered housemate who was doing his best to not look Tsukishima in the eye.

“That’s the last time I tell you anything, Kageyama, the last time.”

“As if I even asked, dumbass, you just tell your business to everyone since you can’t stay quiet for a moment.”

“B-”

Tsukishima sighed. “Look, if I agree, will you two stop this. It’s been five years and I already feel like you’ve more than made up for that lengthy absence.”

“Wait, really? For reals, Tsukki?”

“Yes, now stop shaking my arms, you’re going to rip them off.”

“Oh sorry, sorry!” Hinata laughed as he let go and directed his golden eyes on him. Taken aback, Tsukishima was mesmerized as they fluoresced. Calming, relaxing, and even compelling, he leaned just a little bit closer as his fear of failure, fear of rejection, and guilt towards Hinata abated. His thoughts turned hazy as his mind dulled while Hinata maintained that look for a few moments.

Kageyama snickered and smirked as he broke whatever spell bewitched Tsukishima. While Hinata blushed and frowned at Kageyama, Tsukishima stood still and teary eyed as he struggled to put what he just felt into words. 


	2. We're just having a friendly dinner, is all...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elated, Hinata prepares a candlelit dinner for Tsukishima, but Kageyama suggests otherwise...

Grateful for Tsukishima’s presence, Hinata roamed the kitchen happily. He searched here and there for all the ingredients and utensils he needed for preparing the cordial and friendly meal he so wanted to have with Tsukishima. It would be simply romantic as they sat in front of each other sharing a meal under the moonlit skies as they caught up on all things that happened in their individual lives these past few years. He hummed and smiled to himself as he pictured Tsukishima’s beautiful and gorgeous face staring back at him aglow with the soft hue of the night skies and smiling radiantly in that usual teasing and smarmy way that he hadn’t seen in ages. It’d been so long since he’d seen it and the brief glimpse he had of it out in the courtyard earlier couldn’t even quench the smallest bit of a thirst he had for it. It was so dreamy, so wonderful, so lovely, that he just needed more of it.

Hinata was so lost in his hopes and dreams that when he turned around to pull something out of the refrigerator, he nearly jumped back in abject horror as Kageyama stood silent and brooding as he stared at him from the entranceway. He blushed heavily as he wondered if Kageyama read his thoughts and was silently judging him for being so honest and blatant with his feelings towards Tsukishima. He probably thought he was creepy and weird for wanting a candlelit dinner with the guy whose guts he couldn’t stand.

“I-I-I-I-I uhm, it’s, it’s, it’s not what you think really. Just a silly thought honest Kageyama!” Hinata rubbed his neck as he turned around and looked at the forgotten cooking ingredients. “Just a pipe dream really, I mean. You know.” Hinata shivered as Kageyama’s heavy footsteps creaked along the rickety wooden floor. He knew that once he reached him he would receive the verbal lashing of a lifetime. He just hoped Kageyama would go easy on him and not make it to be as big a deal as it could possibly become. He just wanted to let loose for once and have one evening of fun with Tsukishima.

Hinata searched his soul for any answer or explanation he could give Kageyama that would satisfy whatever concern he had about his intentions with Tsukishima. Though he didn’t have to say anything as Kageyama remained eerily quiet when he reached him.  His presence, however, spoke volumes as he simply loomed over him like a raven ready to feast on a nearly dying animal. It was like he was looking for something but couldn’t find it.

Curious, Hinata side-eyed him and wondered if he was totally off about those mind-reading capabilities and Kageyama’s concern for him. Maybe he misunderstood everything about him and he was only in the kitchen to get those gross banana chips he loved so much.  Considering he was taller and didn’t need a stool, Hinata moved out the way to give him the space he needed. Kageyama, instead, made eye contact with him and peered at him with the same intensity he used during matches. His mouth quivered a little as if he were on the verge of saying something, anything really, but couldn’t form the words or thoughts properly. He always had a little trouble expressing himself.

As the clock dinged eight or so and they stood in place for several moments, speechless, Hinata sighed loudly and dramatically hopeful that Kageyama would catch a hint and leave him be if he was going to keep acting the way he did. Maybe if this were some other time he’d play this sorta creepy game with him and let him stare at him all evening like he so often did when he had some really dumb question to ask him, but tonight, with a guest, he didn’t have time for this. He needed to get back to cooking before Tsukishima returned. He couldn’t let Kageyama ruin his moonlight dinner. He couldn't.

Kageyama, being his dense cant read a room for beans self as usual, stood where he was. Aggravated even more than he already was, Hinata took a different approach to handling him and moved to the counter where he would block him out and intently focus on his cooking. Likening it to volleyball, he focused his thoughts and centered himself as he tuned everything out around him and glanced at the ingredients and utensils on the counter. He smiled to himself as he realized he was only moments away from sitting across from Tsukishima, watching him eat, and seeing his smiling face.

As Hinata giggled softly from his imagination, Kageyama moved even closer and stood in his periphery, just at the edge of his blind spot and just enough to be a nuisance without being a nuisance, like a moving bug or bird that was just over your shoulder or in Kageyama’s case right on it. So close, he breathed on Hinata and pressed his chest against him, practically pushing him downwards with immense force and pressure as he stared even more intently at him than before. Distracting, suffocating, and uncomfortable, Hinata squirmed to escape.

Unwilling to let him go, Kageyama followed his every move until he had him squished between the counter and himself. He towered over him and pinned him in place and all but spoke but Hinata snapped as he finally had enough. He raised his voice and slammed the knife in his hand against the counter caring little that he scared Kageyama and made him jump. “What are you doing, Bakeyama? Go away. You’re distracting me!”

“That’s what I wanted to ask you!” Kageyama said just as loudly as Hinata did.

Hinata couldn’t believe that Kageyama spent all this time just to ask him something dumb like that. Wasn’t it obvious what he was doing? With a shaky finger, Hinata pointed to everything on the counter and groaned. “Ugh, I’m trying to cook, what else would I be doing with this knife in my hand, vegetables on the cutting board, and fish on the counter, Bakayama?”

Kageyama stared in suspicion. “ _Dumbass,_ I’m not dumb like you. I know what cooking is.”

“Then what are you asking? Please tell me so I can get back to doing what I was doing.” Hinata closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to his temples. He rubbed them in circles as he tiredly spoke. “The one time I try to focus you decide to be annoying. Go practice setting or you know grabbing those _bananas_ off that tree like you did earlier.”

As Hinata opened his eyes, Kageyama glared and twitched just about ready to lash out at him, but he sighed and stared pointedly at him while he kept his hands in his short’s pockets. On a mission, he wasn’t going to get distracted by such a cheap jab. “I’m asking _why_. Why are you doing this? All of it. It’s unlike you. You’ve never done something like this before, so why. Is it because of _him?_ ”

“Stop, stop, stop please. He might hear you!” Hinata pressed his hand to Kageyama’s mouth and shut him up as he caught a whiff of Tsukishima’s aroma entering their courtyard and drifting through the open window. Sweet, lovely, and pleasant he calmed down just a little as he anticipated his eminent arrival. Reactively, he stared out of it and looked to see if he was close by, but when he didn’t see that familiar blond hair, he pulled his hand away and glared at Kageyama.

“You know you’re playing with fire, don’t you?” Kageyama asked as he lowered his voice. “If you keep this up, you’re going to get hurt or end up hurting him. So, you need to put an end to it, now.”

“There’s nothing to put an end to. Heck there’s nothing that’s even started. We’re just friends. Friend’s casually having a dinner where we’ll casually catch up, casually lay the ground rules, and casually go about our casual day,” Hinata spoke in a flurry as he looked anywhere but at Kageyama.

Kageyama was silent as he gently tapped Hinata on the cheeks. He narrowed his eyes once he had his attention.

“Come on Kageyama. We’re just friends catching up nothing less and nothing more. I promise this won’t go anywhere beyond a friendly meal. Okay. You don’t need to worry about me. I know what I'm doing.” Hinata smiled pleasantly though winced as each and every word hurt to say.

Kageyama placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders and spoke from the heart. “Listen to me _dumbass_. Your feelings…they aren’t a volleyball game or something you can overcome with hard work and determination. You don’t have teammates who can make up for your _dumbass_ mistakes. You don’t have me to cover for your many failures or pull out the best in you to make you actually shine. This a curse Hinata and a curse can’t be beat. End it now before it’s too late.”

Hinata pouted. “But I don’t want too. I really, really, really like him and I missed him. I missed him a whole lot.”

Kageyama pulled him into a hug. “And so did I for Tadashi but you see how that turned out. I don’t want to see you go through the same thing we did. You’re too weak for it. You’ll never be the same.”

“I am not weak.”

“Not the point idiot.” Kageyama plucked him on the head.

“I know.” Hinata chuckled as he smiled at the occasional actually rare moment that Kageyama wasn’t a total sourpuss and could emote. “Just let me enjoy tonight and then tomorrow I can decide what to do.”

“No. I’m being serious _dumbass._ You really wanna ruin whatever this gross thing you have with the glasses idiot over a moonlight dinner that badly?”

Hinata squeezed him as he begged him. “Please it’s just a dinner. I can keep it under control for one night. I promise.”

Kageyama stared at eyes that reflected a determination that always got him good during matches. Anytime he looked at him when he was like that he honestly got the chills and grew weak in the knees. While he was still a _dumbass_ and a pipsqueak, he looked eerily deadly, like he was hungry and out for murder and would do whatever it took to slay the other team once he got the ball. He didn’t care if Kageyama was the setter and in control, he’d kill him too if he didn’t give him what he wanted. Cold and frightened, Kageyama mindlessly agreed even if something in the back of his mind reminded him that this wasn't volleyball, it was real life with real consequences. “Only tonight. Tomorrow he goes. Got it?”

Hinata was already squealing with joy and hugging the hell out of him as he agreed to what he wanted. He brushed off much of his words as he spoke like it was going to happen anyway. “Now that that’s decided you just need to act normal. No not that creepy Bakayama normal like you were a few moments ago but you know. How you used to, _your highness._ ” Hinata said with a teasing grin.

“Chill,” Kageyama said as he elbowed him.

“Ouch, ouch, ouch that hurts Bakayama.” Hinata whined as that fragrant sweet as strawberries, peaches, and cream flooded his senses. He stared at the source of it, Tsukishima, with immense joy and delight and set a bright, beaming smile on his face.

“I said chill,” Kageyama repeated with a grin as he gave Hinata the space he needed.

Red-faced and squawking, Hinata hastily turned around and focused on finishing the meal. He was supposed to keep things casual not you know tell the whole entire world he was crushing on the dude in his kitchen. “Have, have a table on the seat. I mean a seat on the table. I mean a table in the seat. Please just sit.” Hinata gave up even trying as he grew even more heated and flustered as that scent and Tsukishima’s presence sent his heart thumping.  

As Kageyama’s snorts filled the air, Tsukishima's eyes twinkled with mirth as he set his eyes upon him. “Oh, what’s this, his highness is making the squirt cook on this auspicious occasion? I should have known your tendencies even extended into domestic life. How regal of you,” Tsukishima teased as he sat at the table and watched Kageyama grow agitated.

 _Tsk._ “I have better things to do than deal with two _dumbasses_ ,” Kageyama said as he just about exited the kitchen.

“Picking bananas, I take it? Have fun,” Tsukishima said with a chuckle. “Don’t stay out to late.”

As Hinata tried and failed to hold in his giggles, Kageyama stood in place and glared at them. “I do not pick bananas.”

“Then what, pray tell, do you have that is more important than tending to your guest on such a night?”

“You know, things. I have things to do,” Kageyama muttered as he averted his eyes.

“Do those things involve, you know, _bananas?”_ Tsukishima hummed pleasantly as he watched Hinata giggle and Kageyama grow more and more unsettled. Honestly, if he had to admit it, he enjoyed teasing Kageyama like this. He missed it, he really did.

“I take back what I said Hinata. He goes now. Not tomorrow, but right now! Out with you idiot. Go shoo. Go away.”

“Come on Kageyama you can stick around for dinner.” Hinata interrupted before he giggled. “Keep our guest some company, show him some hospitality. You know the thing you do when you have people over?”

“Has his highness ever had people over though? He isn’t exactly the most _hospitable_ of people to be around.”

“Of course, I have,” Kageyama said as if it were an accomplishment that he needed to rub in Tsukishima's face.

“Shortstuff doesn’t count. So, you haven’t.”

“Like I would have him over.”

Tsukishima perked up and leaned across the table. “Oh, then who was this person. Your mom or pop?”

“Not telling.” Kageyama crossed his arms and smirked with the joy of holding out on Tsukishima.

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes before he leaned backwards and smiled at Hinata. “Oi half-pint, remember my mom's cake you loved? If you spill the beans, I’ll have Kenma bring a few slices over  tomorrow.”

Kageyama's stomach dropped as he watched Hinata turn around in a flurry and practically drool with extreme anticipation of the rumored best strawberry cake in the entire world. The guy was weak in the knees when it came to delectable sweets and couldn’t hold himself back when he was offered one especially from the idiot glasses guy. Kageyama quickly stood and approached Hinata, glaring at him as if he could scare him into doing whatever he wanted. “Don’t you even dare, _dumbass_. I will end you! World tournament be damned. You will be put in your grave tonight if you so much as say a single word."

Hinata really tried to keep himself in control, he did but the drool just kept on coming. As he rubbed the dribbling mess with the back of his hands and gulped as if to keep himself from saying anything lest he incur Kageyama’s damning wrath, Tsukishima simply smiled triumphantly at Kageyama and spoke ever so sweetly and softly to Hinata. “The cake is still really fresh too. So sweet. So fluffy. So moist. Can’t you smell it, Hi-na-ta? Yum.”

Hearing his name sound so magical, wonderful, and simply enchanting sent Hinata grinning like he’d never done before. Bewitched, he spilled the details without any reservations, regrets, or hesitations. “Yamaguchi, Tsukki. He and Yamaguchi were together. He brought him over for breakfast, lunch, and dinner lots of times.”

Kageyama face-palmed as he fell back in the chair. “ _Dumbass_. Idiot. _Dumbass_. Fool. Jerk. _Dumbass_.”

“What? He asked,” Hinata said innocently as he turned around.

“Like I said, you tell everyone our business.”

“You don’t need to keep it secret!” Hinata insisted. “You were in love with his best friend for years. He deserves to know.”

“Yeah if this was anyone else then yeah but this is the tall smirking king of _dumbasses_ himself. You know he’ll use this against me and never drop it.”

“Oh, come now your highness. How could I, a mere pawn for your perusal, ever forget anything that you do?” Tsukishima chuckled as he got the death glare Kageyama was known for.

“Look. I’m done. So done.” Kageyama stood and just about left before he stopped and looked at Hinata. “And _dumbass_. Chill. You’re not fooling anyone but yourself. Friendly _casual dinner_ my ass. Don’t do something you'll regret.”

“Right mom.” Tsukishima teased in a squeaky impression of Hinata’s voice. “Well keep our hands to our selves and on the table where you can see them.  Want us to keep the window open so you can sneak a peek while you’re picking bananas too?”

“Screw you,” Kageyama spat as he left the kitchen and blended into the hallway’s shadows. Tsukishima nearly questioned how he could make such little sound on the very creaky floor or vanish without a trace so fast, but Hinata's soft chuckles reminded him of the elephant in the room. He looked at him with the interested eyes of a teenage girl needing to hear the latest gossip in the cafeteria.

“He and Yamaguchi were together? Together together?” He said more to himself than to Hinata.

“Together together?” Hinata scratched his head as he looked at him.

Tsukishima nodded as he rubbed his chin. “Yeah. Closer than friends. Seeing each other romantically. Dating. In love with each other?”

“Oh definitely. Since at least college, no, the last year in high school, since it took Kageyama so much courage to tell me he and Yamaguchi were a thing. He was so embarrassingly cute and bashful like he didn’t know how to handle himself and didn’t even know what to do--holding hands and hugging were mysteries to him. Yamaguchi had to tell him what they meant since he only thought they were things _idiot dumbasses_ like me do.” Hinata spoke fondly as he returned to cooking. “They were cute. Really cute. It was the first time Kageyama smiled from something other than volleyball.”

Tsukishima was stunned. He couldn’t picture Kageyama loving anything other than the volleyball. They were practically made for one another. But Yamaguchi? Tadashi Yamaguchi, his _ex_ best friend who he thought had a crush on him actually had the hots for Kageyama? What? Why? How? With so many questions Tsukishima fell silent as he didn’t even begin to know where to start.

“Anyway, that’s all in the past Tsukki.” Hinata said as he lit the candles on the table and lowered the lights. “They kind of stopped seeing each other since Yamaguchi is playing in America.”

“He is?”

“Huh?” Hinata paused midway with the plates and utensils in hand. “You don’t talk to him?”

“I uhm, haven’t spoken to him in years.” Tsukishima said guiltily.

Something flashed in Hinata’s eyes as he nodded and resumed what he was doing. “We’ll that’s a surprise, I thought you two were you know as close as me and Kageyama.”

“So did I but one day he just stopped responding to me. Calls, text messages, video chat, everything. Yachi, Kinoshita, Ennoshita, Narita, no one could get in contact with him,” Tsukishima said as he clenched his fist.

Sensing the worry, Hinata spoke softly. “Ah it’s nothing to worry about. He just got busy with volleyball. Timezones overseas work differently and their schedule is more intense and they travel much more than we do. American league and more, you know. They treat foreigners like superstars too. He’s got posters and is in video games!” Hinata averted his eyes when Tsukishima looked at him and nodded.

Before it grew too uncomfortable lying, Hinata quickly pulled out an ice bucket with his favorite fine red wine and sat it on the table. He quickly poured some in their wine glasses before he took a seat. Swirling it about, he gazed at Tsukishima’s still unsettled face over the candlelight and smiled. “Hey I’m sure everything will be fine. We can contact him sometime and you two can get caught up, like you and I can get caught up right now. Now tell me, what’s been going on with you?”

“Twerp, you know what’s been going on with me. You have Kenma to thank for that, don’t you?” Tsukishima smirked knowingly.

“Because Tsukki!” Hinata spoke defensively and grumbly. “The two of them love you. It made me so jealous so I always asked about you. It’s unfair how you tell them everything.”

“I do not tell them anything. Kuro’s just a nosy jerk and Kenma’s no better. It’s either his way or the highway.” Tsukishima drank some of the wine and sighed pleasantly as its pleasant taste, warmth, and that certain bitterness that was unmistakable put him in a good mood. “But I can’t hold that against them, considering they got me off the streets.”

Hinata nodded. “Yeah, that was really nice of them. If I was here I’d have done the same.”

“Of course, you would, your heart-”

“I told you Tsukki. I never wanted to see you crying again.”

Tsukishima clammed up as that same guilt overcame him again. If he hadn’t given up volleyball, if he hadn’t ran away after another loss during the final championship of highschool, if he hadn’t ignored Hinata’s many calls and visits, would things have gone differently? Would he be living with him instead of Kageyama?

“Hey,” Hinata said as he gently kicked Tsukishima feet. “Stop thinking that.”

“I’m not,” Tsukishima replied as he kicked Hinata’s foot back.

“Yes, you are, I can tell what you're thinking when you look like that.” Hinata toed Tsukishima’s foot.

“What if I told you, you’re wrong?” Tsukishima resisted giving him the pleasure he wanted from knowing he was right on the money about his feelings. He put his foot on Hinata’s foot and pinned it to the floor.

“What if I told you you’re lying and that I know what you don’t want me to know, hm?” Hinata grinned triumphantly as he put his other foot on Tsukishima’s and sandwiched it. He messaged his foot pleasantly but also teasingly so that he could hear the Tsukishima laugh and see that Tsukishima smile that he wanted to see all along. It worked as soft chuckles filled the air and a grin was plastered right on his face.

“Fine then shortie pie, I'll play this game with you." Tsukishima smirked making something inside of Hinata warm with delight. "If you’re so sure of yourself, do me the honors of telling me that which I’m thinking, go ahead, I’m all ears.” Tsukishima dug a foot under Hinata’s and lifted it. It remained where it was as the gears in Hinata’s head spun.

Hinata narrowed his eyes and wondered if he should be truthful or if he should just play around with him. Confronting him on his guilt was something he needed to do but he didn’t want to ruin their fun mood just yet. On the other hand, if he played around with him, he knew for a fact that it would bring him dangerously close to where Kageyama really didn’t want him to be. Still considering this was just a one-night thing, he decided to just go with the flow and play with him. “You’re thinking that I’m giving you the best foot message ever, right?” Hinata smirked as he took another sip of wine.

“Eh wrong, try again!” Tsukishima teased as he did likewise.

“Okay, okay, that didn’t count I was just joking. What you’re really thinking is…Hinata Shouyou is the best cook ever, right?”

 _Pfft_. Tsukishima laughed all giddily as he eyed Hinata’s smug grin. “Oh dear, has his majesty really grown on you that much? You’re getting just as cocky as him if not more.”

Hinata wrestled his foot out of Tsukishima’s and quickly dug a toe into the top of one of his feet. “Hey rude, don’t compare me to king sourpuss.”

“It was a compliment, Hinata. It’s good real good. Everything, really. Everything.” Tsukishima said as he lowered his eyes. A soft gleam of a certain something pooled at his eye before streaming down his face. Without thinking, Hinata reached over and wiped at it with his finger, before sitting back down. Tsukishima only stared at him and smiled before getting up and sniffling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama x bananas, still otp. 
> 
> Secrets & lies, all around.
> 
> updating in september


End file.
